vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kagerou Days
Hintergrund Jin’s drittes Werk und einer der Titel für das Kagerou Project. Der Song hat eine Light Novel und Manga Adaption erhalten, die Teil der Kagerou Project Reihe sind. ''Hauptartikel: Kagerou Project '' Handlung Die Story hinter dem Song dreht sich um einen Jungen, Hibiya, und ein Mädchen, Hiyori. Am 15. August erlebt Hibiya, wie Hiyori auf die Straße rennt, um eine Katze zu retten und dabei von einem Truck getroffen wird. Die Hitze verspottet ihn offenbar in seiner Benommenheit und er wird ohnmächtig. Er wacht auf, es ist der 15. August. Er erzählt Hiyori von seinem komischen Traum, der in dem Park stattfand, in dem sie gerade laufen. Genau in dem Moment, in dem sie sich umdreht, fällt eine Eisenstange vom Himmel und durchbohrt sie. Die Hitze lacht ihn wieder aus. Bevor er erneut ohnmächtig wird, sieht er, wie Hiyori anscheinend lächelt, als sie stirbt. Dieser Ablauf wiederholt sich immer wieder, immer wieder ist es der 15. August. Schlussendlich beschließt Hibiya, etwas zu tun und zieht Hiyori zurück, aus der Fahrbahn des Trucks heraus, und wird so selbst von ihm erfasst. Am Ende zeigt sich, dass auch Hiyori in der Schleife gefangen war und sie versucht hat Hibiya vor dem Tod zu bewahren, weshalb die Schleife immer noch andauert. Text Japanisch= 8月15日の午後12時半くらいのこと 天気が良い 病気になりそうなほど眩しい日差しの中 することも無いから君と 駄弁 (だべ)っていた 「でもまぁ夏は嫌いかな」猫を撫でながら 君はふてぶてしくつぶやいた あぁ、逃げ出した猫の後を追いかけて 飛び込んでしまったのは赤に変わった信号機 バッと通ったトラックが君を轢きずって鳴き叫ぶ 血飛沫の色、君の香りと混ざり合ってむせ返った 嘘みたいな 陽炎 (かげろう)が「嘘じゃないぞ」って 嗤 (わら)ってる 夏の水色、かき回すような蝉の 音 (ね)に全て 眩 (くら)んだ 目を覚ました時計の針が鳴り響くベッドで 今は何時？ 8月14日の午前12時過ぎ位を指す やけに 煩 (うるさ)い蝉の声覚えていた でもさぁ、少し不思議だな。 同じ公園で昨日見た夢を思い出した 「もう今日は帰ろうか」道に抜けた時 周りの人は皆上を見上げ口を開けていた 落下してきた鉄柱が君を貫いて突き刺さる 劈 (つんざ)く悲鳴と風鈴の音が木々の隙間で空廻り ワザとらしい陽炎が「夢じゃないぞ」って嗤ってる 眩む視界に君の横顔、笑っているような気がした 何度世界が眩んでも陽炎が嗤って奪い去る。 繰り返して何十\年。もうとっくに気が付いていたろ。 こんなよくある話なら結末はきっと1つだけ。 繰り返した夏の日の向こう。 バッと押しのけ飛び込んだ、瞬間トラックにぶち当たる 血飛沫の色、君の瞳と軋む体に乱反射して 文句ありげな陽炎に「ざまぁみろよ」って笑ったら 実によく在る夏の日のこと。 そんな何かがここで終わった。 目を覚ました8月14日のベッドの上 少女はただ 「またダメだったよ」と一人猫を抱きかかえてた |-|Romaji= Hachigatsu juugonichi no gogo juunijihan kurai no koto Tenki ga ii Byouki ni narisou na hodo mabushii hizashi no naka Suru koto mo nai kara kimi to dabetteita "Demo maa natsu wa kirai kana" neko o nadenagara Kimi wa futebuteshiku tsubuyaita Aa, nigedashita neko no ato o oikakete Tobikonde shimatta no wa aka ni kawatta shingouki Batto toota TORAKKU ga kimi o hikizutte nakisakebu Chi shibuki no iro, kimi no kaori to mazariatte musekaetta Uso mitai na kagerou ga "Uso ja nai zo" tte waratteru Natsu no mizu-iro, kakimawasu you na semi no ne ni subete kuranda Me o samashita tokei no hari ga narihibiku BEDDO de Ima wa nanji? Hachigatsu juuyokka no gozen juuniji sugi kurai o sasu Yake ni urusai semi no koe oboeteita Demo saa, sukoshi fushigi da na. Onaji kouen de kinou mita yume o omoidashita "Mou kyou wa kaerou ka" michi ni nuketa toki Mawari no hito wa minna ue o miage kuchi o aketeita Rakka shite kita tecchuu ga kimi o tsuranuite tsukisasaru Tsunzaku himei to fuurin no oto ga kigi no sukima de karamawari Wazatorashii kagerou ga "Yume ja nai zo" tte waratteru Kuramu shikai ni kimi no yokogao, waratteiru you na kigashita Nando sekai ga kurande mo kagerou ga waratte ubaisaru. Kurikaeshite nanjuunen. mou tokku ni ki ga tsuiteitaro. Konna yoku aru hanashi nara ketsumatsu wa kitto hitotsu dake. Kurikaeshita natsu no hi no mukou. Batto oshinoke tobikonda, shunkan TORAKKU ni buchiataru Chi shibuki no iro, kimi no hitomi to kishimu karada ni ranhansha shite Monku arige na kagerou ni "Zamaa miro yo" tte warattara Jitsu ni yoku aru natsu no hi no koto. Sonna nanika ga koko de owatta. Me o samashita hachigatsu juuyokka no BEDDO no ue Shoujo wa tada "Mata dame datta yo" to hitori neko o dakikakaeteta |-|Deutsch= Es ist gerade kurz nach 12 und das Datum zeigt mir heute den 14 August. Welch ein schöner Tag. Während ich im Sonnenlicht sitz und mir denk´,wie unerträglich diese Hitze ist, Sprech´ich mit dir,weil du ein Zeitvertreib bist,der die Langeweile frisst. „Weißt du ich,ich finde den Sommer fürchtilich.“ Mit einer Katze auf dem Arm ließt du mich gelangweilt von dir diese Worte erfahr´n. Ahh...Die Katze lief auf einmal fort. Du folgtest ihr zu diesem Ort. Bevor du es sahst war das Licht von der Ampel an der Keuzung vor dir leuchtendes Rot. Aus dem Nichts kam ein riesengroßer Truck. Er hielt zu spät an,zog dich mit in einem Ruck. Wollt´s nicht versteh´n,tat so als hätt ich nichts geseh´n. Doch wollt´das Blurote Meer nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf geh´n! Plötzlich rief eine Illusion zu mir: „Schaut gut hin," und sie lacht,„denn die Wahrheit liegt vor dir!" Während der Himmel dieses einst so blauen Tags. Von einem Krach der Zikaden eingefror´n wird,seh´ich nur Schwarz. Schweißgebadet wach ich auf,lieg im bett und hör den Klang der Uhr,die leise tickt. Wie spät es jetzt wohl ist?... Es ist gerade kurz nach 12 und das Datum zeigt mir heute den 14 August. Dies Schreien der Zikaden hört´ich einmal schon,es macht mir plötzlich Frust. Was da war,das fand ich wirklich sonderbar. Ich sah uns beide letzte Nacht im Traum und es war so,als schlug ich durch Zeit und Raum. „Hey,wie wär´s wennn wir nach Hause geh´n?" Doch als wir an der Starße steh´n,beginnen die Menschen um uns. Voller Schreck und alle außer sich,nach oben zu seh´n! Eine Eisenstange fiel herab für dich war es zu spät,stach dich hinterhältig ab. Alles war still und nur dein Schrei war schrecklich schrill. Ich dachte das ist einzige,was ich nicht höre will. Wieder stand diese Illusion vor mie. „Schaut gut hin," und sie lacht,„denn die Wahrheit steht vor dir!" Während die Sicht de Augen immer verblasst. Hab´ich den Eindruck,dass du mich von dort aus fröhlich anlachst. ....... Immer wieder leb ich diesen einen Tag. In der Hitze,die mich stets imt ihrem Lachen plagt. Seit Jahrzenten wiederholt es sich. Bin gefangen in dem Kreis,das wusst ich sicherlich. Doch es muss auch hier ein Ende existier´n, So klischeeerfüllt es ist,es muss doch funktionier´n. Irgendwo in diesen ewigen Sommertag... Plötzlich stieß ich dich ganz einfach weg. Der Truck traf nur mich,und dein Blick war voller Schreck. Sahst all das Blut,das auf dich traf wie eine Flut. Doch ist der Schmerz meines eig´nen Todes wohl alleine gut. Wenn die lobenswerte Illusion wieder lacht „Gar nicht schlecht,aber das geschieht dir recht!" Dann ist das wohl ein ganz normaler Sommertag, An dem ich für das Ende der Geschichte dir mein Leben gab. Als sie aufwacht,ist es schon hell und das Datum zeigt ihr heute´den 14 August. Ganz traurig sagt sie nur: „Ich hab´diesemal wieder versagt" Wärend sie allein die Katze drückt an ihre Brust... Andere Versionen Nico.Nico.Singer.full.1503766.jpg|Nico Nico Chorus (50 People) + Arrangement|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPvwla-oLig Nico.Nico.Singer.full.1503766.jpg|Nico Nico Chorus|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYGA0gsll-U Soraru.240.1086913.jpg|Soraru's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oC6-Lps5JHI 96neko.full.1054161.jpg|96neko's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPaHHjvxClk Kagamine.Mirrors.600.70777.jpg|Kagamine Rin & Len Append Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qsDIrnGcrdQ Galerie Amamiya.Hibiya.600.1571474.jpg|Artwork von Hibiya Amamiya Asahina.Hiyori.600.1275358.jpg|Artwork von Hiyori Asahina Kagerou.Project.600.1229312.jpg|Artwork der Truck-Szene Kagerou.Project.600.802595.jpg|Artwork der Eisenstangen-Szene Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Kagerou Project Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hall of Legend